


Clary And Jace -Love life

by Whovianbi___ker



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Creampie, Established Relationship, F/M, Malec, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Weddings, clace, double wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovianbi___ker/pseuds/Whovianbi___ker
Summary: This is basically a smutfic with a plot.I have this and multiple other stories on Wattpad but this is the favourite one I've written.My Wattpad name is Claraoswaldandeleven





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Clary and Jace have just got back from fighting demons.  
> They are in the corridor outside Jace's room.

Thanks for earlier" Clary said.  
"No problem" said Jace, putting his hands on Clary' s waist.  
"That Ravener demon came out of nowhere"  
"Yeah, good job I saw it " said Jace as he moved closer to Clary, pressing his body against her.  
"Are you TRYING to make me kiss you?"  
"Maybe I am"  
"Well, it's working "  
Jace leans in further and starts to kiss Clary   passionately.As the two get more and more into the kiss, Jace opens his bedroom door with the hand not holding Clary.

"Shall we?"He says, briefly pulling away from Clary to go through the door, still holding her hand.  
Clary followed after him, shutting the door behind her.  
Jace moved quickly to get behind Clary and pushed her onto the nearby bed.  
"I want you so bad" he whisperd into her ears.  
"Shut up and fuck me" Clary hissed .  
"Getting a little impatient are we? "  
"Please?"  
"Take off your clothes," he said, seductively, "Slowly "

Clary starts taking off her clothes slowly whilst watching Jace do the same.She takes off her underwear and sat down on the bed.  
"Are you teasing me now Jace? "  
"Lie back"  
"I've wanted this, wanted YOU , for so long"  
"Oh you have no idea what you do to me.I'm hard just looking at you" Jace crawled onto the bed and spread Clary s legs apart so he could finger her.  
"Shit...That feels so good. I'm so wet "  
"Yeah, I can feel that " Jace pulled his fingers out of Clary's dripping wet pussy and held onto her hips. He put one of Clary's legs onto his shoulder and started to eat her out.  
"You're so fucking hot.Especially when you make that face " Jace moaned as he reached down to stroke his rock hard boner.  
"So are you babe, "Said Clary as she tensed up "Shiit, I'm gonna cum"  
"Not yet you're not"Said Jace as he reached into his bedside drawer to get a condom.He put on the condom and threw the wrapper onto the table.  
He slid his dick into Clary's now soaking wet hole and thrusted into her slowly.  
"Holy shit, you're tight"  
Clary bit down on a pillow to dull the noise of her moans as Jace went faster and faster with each thrust.She felt as though she were about to explode   
"I want you to cum on my dick " Jace moaned.  
"Ok...fuckfuckfuckfuck "Squealed Clary as she came all over Jace's lower half.  
Clary wrapped her legs around Jace as he leaned in to kiss her again.  
"You feel so good baby "  
Clary giggled as Jace played with her breasts ."I love you"  
"I love you too Clary" Grunted Jace as he came.

*10 minutes later*  
Clary lay curled up sleeping on Jace's chest as he lay half-asleep silently .


	2. Romantic night in (the car)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Jace and Clary return to the car after defeating a greater demon with Izzy and Alec, who have already gone back to the Institute. Clary and Jace have stayed behind to have some 'alone time' They are in Lukes old  car*

"I'm cold" Said Clary, shivering. "Here," said Jace, giving Clary his jacket and pulling the blanket further onto the two of them. "Remind me again why we couldn't have 'alone time' in my room" He whined. "Because we did that last time, "Clary explained. "And besides, we have more privacy here " "If you say so"  said Jace, shifting so that he was on top of Clary. "I did say that, didn't I " Clary wrapped her arms around Jace's neck and her legs around his chest.Jace leaned down to kiss her and pulled her against his chest. "Damn you're beautiful Clary" He purred in between kisses. Clary reached down to undo Jace's  trousers and saw that he already had a hard-on .She  unbuttoned his trousers and pulled down her leggings. Jace shifted again so that Clary was straddling him .He could feel her bare skin pressed against him as he awkwardly shuffled to get further onto the seat without knocking Clary off him.Clary pulled her leggings off entirely and asked "where are they?" "Glove compartment" Jace responded. Clary reached inside the glove compartment and brought out a condom, which she then slid onto Jace's dick. She moaned as she sunk down onto his dick and started to move up and down on it. "This looks easier in the movies doesn't it?" Jace said. "*moans* ...Yeah *moans*"replied Clary. Jace reached up to unzip Clary's jumper, exposing her small breasts.He played with them for a second before putting his hands on Clary's hips, inviting them to grind against his pelvis. "Holy shit that feels so good"  He groaned "Your dick is so big...it feels amazing inside me" "That's good...*moans*" Jace murmured "Fuckfuckfuck ...I'm gonna cum" "Me too Clary" Jace pressed down harder on Clary's hips as they both came. Clary zipped up her jacket and put her leggings back on before kissing Jace intensely. "We should get back, the others will be wondering where we are." Said Jace, as he climbed into the drivers seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this.I know the chapters are short but I don't really have the time or energy to write long chapters so...
> 
>  
> 
> Bye


	3. Late night greenhouse picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *It is Jace's 19th birthday.Jace and Clary are in the greenhouse having a romantic picnic under the stars.Clary is wearing a low cut minidress she borrowed from Izzy*

"So how was your birthday so far babe?"Clary inquired.  
"Great, but this is the best bit so far" Jace crooned. He leaned in to kiss her then took a bite of the strawberry she was holding.He put a hand on her neck and kissed her, still with the strawberry in his mouth.He swallowed the strawberry and said "You're sweeter than the strawberry, did you know that?"  
"Thank you baby" Clary blushed.  
Jace bent down and started kissing Clary's neck, making his way down until he got to the centre of her chest.He unzipped her dress and cupped her breasts under his hands.He started kissing his way down her chest again, until he got to her panties.  
"I think we've finished all the food... but there's something else I want to eat..."  
Clary stood up and took her clothes off.  
"What are you waiting for then babe"  
Jace took his clothes off and gently pushed Clary against the wall.He got down on his knees and lifted Clary's legs onto his shoulders, holding her waist so she wouldn't fall.  
Clary moaned loudly as Jace licked her clit softly and slowly .She wanted him to fuck her hard but he was enjoying himself and it felt good,so she let him.  
"Shit you're gonna make me cum if you keep doing that" She announced.  
Jace said nothing but looked straight into her eyes and kept going.  
"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck" She yelled as she came all over Jace's tongue .Jace put her legs back down on the ground and asked "Did you bring protection?"  
"No..."Clary replied coyly.  
"What?"  
"I want you to fuck me without it this time.I want to feel you inside me"  
"Are you sure?" Jace quizzed.  
Clary nodded.  
Jace lifted one of Clary's legs up and held her on him.They both moaned as he slid his dick into her dripping pussy.  
"Fuck I love you Clary Fray."  
"I love you too Jace Herondale"  
Jace went faster and faster until he was going as fast as possible.His dick slipped out of Clary's pussy and before he could put it back in, she had turned around and was bent over.Jace laughed and said "Oh, you know me so well" before grabbing Clary's hips and continuing to fuck her hard and fast.  
His dick slipped out again and this time he waited for Clary to move first.Clary pulled Jace back over to the picnic blanket and lay down.  
"I know you like it like this, cos you can touch anywhere you want and kiss me at the same time."Clary remarked.  
"And I can see your beautiful face when I make you cum."Jace responded before sliding his cock into her waiting pussy and kissing her simultaneously .  
Clary wrapped her legs around Jaces back and held his face in her hands, kissing him every few seconds.  
"I'm about to cum, do you want me to pull out ?" Jace asked and paused momentarily to wait for an answer.  
"No ,keep going.Cum in me."Clary told him.  
"I don't wanna get you pregnant babe "  
"You won't. I'm on the pill .I won't get pregnant." Clary grinned.  
"Ok" Jace said, relieved.He started thrusting quickly into her.  
"Fuckfuckfuckfuck , I'm cumming" Clary moaned.  
Jace gave her a hickey when he started to cum .  
Clary lay back and smiled at him sweetly.  
"Best.Present.Ever" Jace gasped.  
"It's not complete yet, Clary said as she straddled Jace and started to rub her pussy against his dick again.

 

Jace groaned with pleasure as Clary teased her clit with his cock.  
Then she slowly sunk down on his shaft and started grinding hungrily against his pelvis.  
They both kept moaning in pleasure as Jace grabbed Clary's hips and started thrusting into her quickly.  
"Fuck...I love you Jace" Clary squealed.  
Jace said nothing but gave his reply in the form of leaning up to capture Clary's mouth in a kiss as they both came undone around each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit more in this chapter than there is on the Wattpad version. So , in effect, this is your little treat.


	4. Malec crash date night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Clary and Jace are in Jace's room watching TV after a late night game of 'pin the tail on the donkey' ...except naked, in bed and without a donkey or a tail.They did however use a blindfold and a spinning chair.*

"I don't get the point of this show."Jace complained. " Neither do most people.It's just nice to laugh at." Clary giggled "Mundanes are strange."Jace joked. "Yes, most people are" "Clary?" "Yeah babe."Clary said, half paying attention. "I need to ask you something important."Jace said quietly. "What?" Said Clary, now paying full attention. "Well, I was thinking...." Right at that moment, somebody knocked at the door.Clary jumped out of bed to put her clothes on while Jace went to open the door. It was Magnus and an embarrassed looking Alec. "Erm...Can I help you?" Jace asked. "Well...I believe so." Magnus replied, "Well...actually it's Clarissa we need to talk to." "Clary, 1-why did you think she was here, and, 2-why do you need to talk to her?"Jace said , puzzled. "Well, you two ARE a couple,right ? It's obvious.Plus Izzy heard you last night ... well... going at it .As for why, ,she is a very charming young lady with a vast knowledge on relationships ." Explained Magnus. "Hey you two." Said Clary, who had just appeared at the door and kissed Jace on the cheek. "Hey Clary" Alec said. "Come in" chimed Clary and Jace in unison. They all sat down on chairs near the bed, with Clary sitting on Jace's lap due to there only being 3 seats. *Five minutes later* "...So we have decided to get married."Magnus said. "Congratulations, that's FANTASTIC" Clary said joyfully. "Yeah,I'm so happy for you Alec" exclaimed Jace. "We should go tell the others now Alexander." Said Magnus, who walked to the door and held it open for Alec. "See you guys later" Said Alec, grinning. The two men left the room . "That's so romantic" Clary said, turning around on Jace's lap so that she's facing him.She unzipped the back of her dress to show her new lingerie. "Yeah, but I'd prefer to be a different kind of romantic" Jace said as he lifted Clary and carried her to the bed, her legs still wrapped around him. "I want you inside me baby."Said Clary. "Funny, cos that's what I want too." Jace quipped. Jace unzipped his trousers and pulled them down slightly.Clary took off her bra and put his cock in her wet pussy. He put his hands on her hips and she started grinding hard on him. As they got closer to climax, their moans became more frequent and muffled by the kisses being exchanged. "Fuckfuckfuck...ahhh" moaned Clary. "Almost there baby" groaned Jace. As he came, Jace let out an almighty groan. They both smiled at each other as Clary lay down beside Jace. "Now what did you want to ask me?" Clary inquired, but Jace was already asleep.


	5. Dinner with the parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Clary has decide that it is time for Jace to come to dinner with her mum (yes,Jocelyn is alive in this) and Luke.Clary is wearing a short red dress and matching red underwear .Little does she know that Jace is planning some mischief*

"Okay, so what should I say if they ask how long we've been together?" Jace asked nervously, whilst walking up the pathway to the front door. "Just say it's been 2 months." Clary responded reassuringly. " "Ok babe." Jace said before passionately kissing her. "Later..."Said Clary, pushing Jace off her, before knocking on the large brown door. Moments later, Jocelyn and Luke appeared at the now open door. "Hello you two, come in."Chirped Jocelyn "Hello Mrs Fray, Mr Greymark." Said Jace as they stepped in the door. "Oh stop with the formalities.Call us Jocelyn and Luke." Luke said happily as he shut the door behind them. "Perfect timing, dinner's ready." Piped Jocelyn, who was leaning out of the kitchen door. Clary led the way into the dining room, followed by Jace and Luke. They all sat down at a large table, Jace and Clary on one side, Jocelyn and Luke on the other. In the middle of a conversation on their newfound angelic powers, Clary felt Jace's muscular hand glide up her thigh and pull her panties to one side.She looked at him and he smiled devilishly as he slid a finger into her tight pussy.Clary muffled her gasps by biting into a piece of freshly baked crusty bread. As Luke and Jocelyn were clearing the plates just as Clary was about to climax , Jace whispered seductively into her ear ."If you can cum without making a noise, I will fuck you REALLY hard tonight." Clary smiled "Challenge accepted Romeo." As Jocelyn was bringing out the dessert with Luke, Clary felt her muscles tense up, she was about to cum.She bit down on her lip to stop herself from making a noise and gushed all over Jace's finger, which he then licked clean and said ."Oops, I got some of the sauce on my hand." "I'm glad you enjoyed the main course Jace ."Joceyln said, blissfully unaware that it wasn't sauce that Jace was licking off his finger. When it was time to leave, Jace told Clary to wait for him outside so that he could 'thank Jocelyn and Luke for having them over for dinner' **(** ** _Really boiiì.Unlikely)_**.She obeyed and soon enough, Jace joined her outside and carried her back to the car over his shoulder, both of them laughing madly. "Taki's for icecream and privacy?" Jace asked. " Ok...this must be something important you want to tell me if you can't do it over a bowl of Ben and Jerry's ." Clary laughed. In response to this, Jace gave Clary a small kiss on the nose. "Wait and see."Jace said declaratively. When they got to Taki's , Kaelie gave Clary a dirty look before saying "Hey Jacey, what would you like? Other than me of course." Jace gripped Clary's hand tightly to stop the both of them from shouting at the obnoxious girl before saying bluntly "A large bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream and some **respect** for my lovely girlfriend here please.Her favourite." Kaelie scowled and stormed off to get the ice cream. Clary kissed Jace sweetly to thank him.They were still kissing when Kaelie came back with the ice cream. "Anything else.'' She said abruptly. "Erm yeah, could you record this please?" Jace said ,handing her his phone before getting on the ground on one knee and saying "Clary Fray, you are the most beautiful , selfless, kind, caring person I know. You have made me a better, much happier man for knowing you. It would make me the happiest man on earth if you would do me the honour of becoming Mrs Clary Herondale."He pulled out a ring from his pocket which held a glistening diamond. "Yes,yes, a thousand times yes!!!" Clary squealed, holding out her hand for Jace to put the ring on.Jace slid back up onto the seat beside Clary and kissed her, still grinning. Kaelie handed Jace back his phone and said "I hope you're happy with that whore. Asshole." , before storming off, sulking.Jace and Clary took no notice, they just kept on kissing. "So, we'd better tell the others now" Jace said , still grinning like an idiot. Clary nodded."Yes we should."


	6. Baby fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *After the events of the last chapter, Clary and Jace told all of their friends about the engagement. Magnus invited them to his and Alec's apartment for celebratory drinks Jace and Clary are now at Magnus and Alec's apartment looking at baby clothes and sipping champagne with the couple, who are planning on adopting.*

"You two are such cuties.You're going to make fantastic parents one day." announced Magnus. "Thank you,Magnus, I think we should go back to the Institute now.It's my turn to stop Izzy cooking tonight." Clary said,slightly less sweetly than usual. "Ok ,bye guys.See you tomorrow." Alec said as Clary led Jace out the door. "Auntie Clary, sounds good.,"Jace started,"Now, Uncle Jace.That sounds even better.What do you think Cla... " "I wanna have a baby."Clary interrupted. Jace stood in stunned silence as Clary leaned against the wall in a subdued state."I've always wanted to be a mother and I took the last pill in the packet yesterday and I was scared that you'd be mad if I said anything.When we were looking at those baby clothes, I just felt like I wanted to cry because I want a little baby so badly." Clary weeped. "Hey, it's ok baby.To tell you the truth, I'd love to be a dad."Jace soothed, holding Clary to his chest. "Really?" Clary asked. Jace nodded. "But..but you said you didn't want me to get pregnant. The first time we ......... did it... without protection." Clary said quietly, almost whispering. "Cos I wanted to propose but I thought that if you were pregnant that you'd think I was just doing it to shut everyone up." Clary pulled Jace down to her level and kissed him passionately. Jace carried her to the car and drove then to the Institute as fast as he could.When they got there, Jace carried Clary upstairs to his room and threw her on the king-sized bed. They both took their clothes off and started making out. "Fuck you're so hot. I'm the luckiest man alive " Jace moaned "Damn right you are." Clary gasped, as Jace slid his dick into her tight hole. Their mouths did not part the entire time they were making love.They moaned into each others mouths for 40 minutes until they both came with an intensity that they had never experienced before.Jace came deep inside Clary's pussy, near her cervix, which made Clary cum even more. Afterwards,Clary lay on her back, with her legs in the air to stop the cum dripping out of her pussy. Jace lay next to her, holding her by the waist and looking at her lovingly. "Again?"Jace asked "Yep.You still have to fuck me really hard remember."Clary said cunningly as Jace prepared to enter her again.


	7. Good news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *It is a month after Jace proposed. Clary and Jace are in Jace's bathroom, after Clary taking a pregnancy test.*

"So, what does it say? "Jace asked nervously. "It, it says ...I'm pregnant. "Clary said,with a smile. "Oh my God, that's great baby."Jace said happily before embracing her. Jace went to the door and said to their friends waiting outside it "I'm gonna be a dad" "Is he still grinning like an idiot?" Clary shouted from inside the bathroom. "Yep."Replied Isabelle, laughing. Clary got up and walked to Jace's side.She leaned into him and he kissed her softly. "Aww, you two are so cute.."Isabelle said. "Thank you Izzy." Clary replied."Now, I think Jace wants to fawn over my belly for a bit.See you guys at Takis at 3?" "Yeah, see you guys there." Izzy replied, pulling the three boys down the corridor. Clary shut the door. "So...we have 20 minutes, what do you want to..." Clary started before being interrupted by Jace pushing her onto the bed and kissing her passionately. Clary kissed him back and they lay on the bed kissing until it was time to leave.

***Ten minutes later (3:00) ***

Jace,Clary,Isabelle, Simon and Alec were sitting at a table at Taki's.

"She's staring at me again babe." Clary whispered into Jace's ear. In response to this,  Jace looked behind his shoulder then kissed Clary sweetly. The whole group laughed as Kaelie, frowning., walked up to the table. "Hiya Jacey, you come to your senses yet?" She said coldly. "I'm still engaged if that's what you mean." He started.."What do you wanna have Clary? Any cravings?" "Something with sardines maybe?" Clary answered, half joking. "Cravings?"Kaelie asked, shocked. "Yeah, she's pregnant."Izzy said coldly.

"Ha, told you she'd cheat on you" Kaelie blurted. Jace smiled and said "Well, actually,I know for sure that the baby's mine.So mint chocolate ice cream for my very _beautiful_ pregnant _fiancé_ please." ,before kissing Clary on the forehead. Kaelie stormed off to get the ice cream while the group chuckled. "So how is the adoption thing going then Alec?" Jace asked as Magnus, who had just walked in, sat down. "Well thanks Jace." Alec replied happily as Magnus leaned into him.

 

_***Twenty minutes later.At Magnus' apartment*** _

"Well Clarissa,  you and baby both seem very healthy." Magnus said after examining her thoroughly. "Thanks Magnus.Any clues as to when they'll be born?" Clary asked. "Well, due to you and Jace both being ...special, to say the least... I'd say in about 5-6 months." Magnus reassured her. When they had finished, Clary and Jace went back to the Institute. As soon as they stepped through the door, Alec and Isabelle  swooped in on them. "Heya lovebirds, tomorrow you two, me and Alec and Magnus are going wedding shopping.Have you two decided if you wanna have a double wedding with them yet? " Isabelle spouted. " Erm...ok.Yeah , that'd be cool." Clary replied, stunned at Izzy's excitement. "Okay.See you tomorrow." Izzy yelled as she ran back down the hall.


	8. Early days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Clary and Jace are in bed talking about baby names.*

"So, how about Christopher if it's a boy?" Clary asked. "Yeah, ok. If it's a girl then what about Clara, or Louise ?" Jace responded. "Ok baby."Clary murmured, before leaning up to Jace to kiss him. Jace started kissing her back and soon enough, they were laying in bed making out in their underwear. They were very in love, anyone could see that. A knock on the door caused them to break the kiss. Jace stood up from the bed and went to the door to open it . It was Isabelle.

"Erm...shopping time." She chimed. "Oh yeah, just let us get dressed." Jace responded as he shut the door and dragged Clary off the bed to the wardrobe. "Remind me again why we agreed to this" Jace groaned. "Because our friends want to be involved with the wedding and Isabelle wants to help me choose my dress. So be nice." Clary chided.

They got dressed and went to the shops in different cars, Clary with Izzy and Magnus, and Jace with Alec and Simon. Alec and Magnus went separately so that they could also get their suits for their own wedding. The girls and Magnus went into a small boutique which sold suits and dresses. Magnus chose an embroidered black suit with gold and silver sequins , Izzy chose a long, navy-blue dress with a black jacket, as well as a short black dress for the batchelor(ette) party she was planning on throwing for Clary and Magnus . Clary , however, struggled a bit more with finding something she liked that fit her small stature. Even though the wedding was being planned for 2 weeks after the baby's due date, Clary was worried that her dress wouldn't fit her on the day.

"Clarissa, stop worrying, you will look absolutely ravishing . Besides, I will be on hand if you need anything." Magnus reassured as Clary tried on the 5th dress Izzy had found. It was a floor length, ivory coloured dress with a lace back and sleeves . It was perfect. "I love it !!!" She squealed

*Meanwhile with the boys*

Jace and Alec had picked out their suits, Jace had a cream one with a gold tie to match his and Clary's hair and Alec had chosen a black suit with a midnight blue tie . "I'm so lucky that Clary actually said yes." Jace sighed. "I'm happy for you man" Alec responded. Everyone walked back to the cars to get back to the Institute.

When they got back, Jace swooped in from the other side of the room to steal Clary away for a while. They went back to their room and as soon as they shut the door, Clary's lips were on his, kissing him hungrily as they stumbled towards the bed. "I missed you today" she mumbled.

"I did too. I can't wait for us to get married. I'm so fucking happy ,I love you so much." Jace rambled as they pulled their clothes off. They fell onto the bed and Clary started grinding against Jace's leg to try to get some friction.

"You're a horny little thing when you're pregnant aren't you. I like this a lot. Tell me, how many kids do you want baby?" Jace laughed seductively. "10, 20, I don't care .I just want you to fuck me..." Clary whined as Jace teased her, rubbing his cock along her slit before plunging into her tight hole. Jace pounded into her as they both moaned.

They didn't last long but they didn't care at all. They were too happy.

After a while, they put their clothes back on and went downstairs to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this. I think this will end up having about 20 ish chapters but idk.


End file.
